Say I Love You
by sun young
Summary: "Aku tidak mau lagi bersamanyaaaaaaa...! Tidakkkkkk! First kiss ku diambil oleh orang idiottttttt! Tuhan tolonggg akuuuuuuu!" ? KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**SAY I LOVE YOU**  
_By Sun young_

Genre: Romance, YAOI(BOYxBOY).  
**_  
KYUMIN (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)_**

**_Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal yang dulu sempat terhenti milik saya._**

* * *

.

.

.

DDRRRTTTT... DRTTTTTTT

Bunyi getar ponsel yang berdering nyaring disisinya, sukses membuat Sungmin terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa melihat layar ponsel, diraihnya ponsel tersebut tanpa melihat siapa si pemanggil sial yang telah menggangu tidur nyenyaknya.

"**_Yeoboseo_**..." ucapnya malas dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"HYUNGGGG! CEPAT-BANGUN! AKU-ADA- DIDEPAN- RUMAHMUUU!"

Sontak sang pemilik ponsel tersebut menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinga'nya. Dengan mata yg masih sangat redup, dilihatnya sebentar layar ponsel miliknya. Mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, dirinya menutup sambungan secara sepihak dan menaruh ponsel tersebut diatas meja nakas yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya.

"Aisshhh... Inikan hari libur! Mengapa masih saja menggangguku" gumam'nya dan kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

* * *

*Sungmin POV*

"Sungmin hyung... Tunggu aku!"

Hah... Dia lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia tak selalu mengikutiku dan menggangguku?! Contohnya saja seperti kemarin, dia mengganggu liburku! Padahal sudah kukatakan padanya untuk tidak menemuiku satu hari itu saja.  
Tapi tetap saja dia datang dan mengacaukan seisi rumah. Apa dia bodoh atau pura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan? Huh!

"Ahh... Sungmin hyung, kau masih marah padaku?" ucapnya kini yag sudah berada tepat disampingku.  
Aku tidak menjawab pertanyanya. Aku terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikanya. Tidak... Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja padanya.

"**_Mianhae_**... Aku tidak tahu cake itu punyamu hyung.**_ Ajumma _**yang mengizinkanku untuk memakanya." ucapnya dengan Eunggg... so polos? Tapi hah..., tidak akan semudah itu aku terpengaruh dengan wajahnya yang memelas minta pengampunan dariku.

Cho Kyuhyun si bodoh. maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kita ulangi. Cho Kyuhyun... Murid pindahan dari jepang yang sudah dua bulan ini bersekolah di tempatku menuntut ilmu. Pertemuan pertamaku denganya ialah ketika aku melihat kyuhyun yang tengah kebingungan mencari kelas barunya. Ekheum! Berhubung aku sangat baik, sudah jelas aku membantunya. Dan sejak saat itulah, kyuhyun sering menemuiku dimana dan kapanpun tempatnya. Kutanyakan mengapa? Kyuhyun menjawab bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak mempunyai teman. Dia bercanda? Kuakui, kyuhyun tampan, pintar dan anak dari kalangan berada. Tidak mungkin dia tidak akan mendapatkan teman atau dikucilkan dikelasnya'kan? Ini sudah dua bulan dan dia selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama jika aku bertanya mengapa ia tak bersama teman barunya. Huh... Dasar namja aneh.

"Aishhh hyung... Jawab akuuuu" ucapnya memelas. Aku tidak jahat! Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara apapun dengan'nya sekarang.

"ayolah... Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih besar, hyung!"

Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap wajahnya dengan berbinar. Ayolah... Siapa yang akan menolak cake geratis.

_**"Jeongmal**_?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah... Ku pegang janjimu! Kalau kau berbohong, jangan dekati aku lagi!"

"Ne! Aku akan membelikan cake yang sangat besarrr untukmu!"

Kamipun melanjutkan berjalan menuju sekolah yang kini sudah dekat. Kyuhyun tidak buruk. Dan perlu diingat, aku tidak membencinya atau tidak mau berteman denganya. Aku hanya sering kesal saja kalau dirinya sering mengganggu waktuku.

"Hyung, sepulang sekolah nanti. Kau ikut denganku yah?"

"Kemana? Membeli cake? Ahhh kau sajalah... Aku tidak mau!"

"Bukan... Pokonya hyung harus ikut!"

"kau memaksaku?!"

"Aduh... Kalau hyung ikut denganku, apapun yang hyung inginkan, Akan kupenuhi. Bagaimana?"

Memenuhi semua keinginanku? Eumm... Ahhh hari ini aku sangat sekali ingin makan ice cream. Tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan kyuhyun.

"Baik! Tapi ingat dengan janjimu, dan jangan lupakan cake ku!"

Seketika nafasku terasa sesak ketika kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tapi mengapa jantungku ikut berdetak dengan cepat? A-apa yang terjadi? Aishhh lupakan!

"Ya! Lepaskan Cho Kyuhyun, aku sesak!"

"**_Gomaweo_** sungmin hyung~" ucapnya dengan sangat riang masih dengan memelukku erat.

"Aduh, kyu~ lepaskan!"

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..."

"kyu!"

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan malas, aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menuju luar kelas setelah bel akhir pelajaran terdengar. Hah... Tepat dugaanku! Si bodoh sudah ada disana, tidak jauh dariku.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearahku sembari tersenyum lebar. Ada yang salah denganku? Oh ayolah... Sebenarnya aku malas jika harus pergi sekarang bersamanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sangat ingin ice cream gratis sekarang!

"Sungmin hyung~" panggilnya kekanak-kanakkan. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan kembali menatapnya. "Bisakah kau memangilku tidak dengan nada seperti itu?" ucapku dan dia hanya tersenyum bodoh. Ah! Aku kesal.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sembari menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya.

"Hey! Lepaskan!"

* * *

.  
.

.

"Tadaaaa! Sudah sampai... Ayo hyung!"

Cafe? Untuk apa dia membawaku kesini? Aku kan ingin ke kedai ice creammmm...

Bersama kyuhyun, aku keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya. Kusadari kyuhyun akan meraih tanganku atau mungkin tepatnya akan menggandengku, dengan cepat aku memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan aku, mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu, mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang di dalam cafe ini. Dan ah, sepertinya kyuhyun menemukanya dan secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak memprotes apa yang kyuhyun lakukan, karna kami sekarang sudah berada di meja yang sudah dihuni oleh seorang... Yeoja? Hey! Sebenarnya ini ada apa?!

"Kyu..." ucap yeoja itu. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang kosong dan kemudian menarikku untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong tepat disebelahnya. Yeoja ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya... Apakah yeoja chingu anak bodoh ini. Huh! Mengapa aku dibawa kemari ketika dia sedang bersama kekasihnya?! Mau pamer kemesraan?!

"Kyu... Apakah dia orang yang kau sebut-sebut itu?" tanya yeoja itu. Hah? Apakah yang dimaksud yeoja itu diriku? Ada masalah apa memangnya anak bodoh ini denganku. Semakin membuatku bingung saja.

"Ya, kau sudah tahu,kan? Maka dari itu jangan dekati aku lagi Vic"

"Ta-tapi dia namja" ujar yeoja itu pelan sembari menatapku tajam.

What? Hey... Mengapa yeoja itu menatapku seperti itu! Aku salah apa padanya. Aish... Aku ingin secepatnya pergi. Aku tidak tahan berada disini dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan!

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Itu tidak benar! Seharusnya kau memilihku! Bukan memilih namja ini!"

A-apa? Memilih namja ini? Apakah namja yang dimaksud itu a-aku? Lee sungmin. Ku tatap kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Kyuhyun berbalik menatapku dan perlahan...

**Chu~**

.

.

Kyu-kyuhyun menciumku?

Di-dia menciumku?

Di bibirku?

Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupanya perlahan. Sungguh, jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. APA YANG DIA LAKUKANNNN?!

"Kau sudah lihat? Aku sangat mencintai sungmin-ku. Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengejarku vic, karna itu hanya akan sangat sia-sia"

Aku hanya diam terpaku, sama seperti yeoja itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan lagi-lagi menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, huh?!" ucapku sedikit membentak padanya.

Kyuhyun menatapku dan perlahan senyum bodoh itu terlihat lagi. Hahh sebenarnya ANAK INI ALIEN DARI MANAAAA?!

"kita berhasil hyung! Akting kita tadi sangat bagus! Wahh... Sepertinya kita harus mendaftar jadi calon aktor! Yeahh..."

Ak-akting? Jadi dia memanfaatkanku? Jadi tadi ituuu? Aisshhhh kurangajar! Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk menjauhinya.

"Ya! Hyung... Tunggu aku! Kau mau kemana, hey!"

Aku tidak mau lagi bersamanyaaaaaaa...! Tidakkkkkk! First kiss ku diambil oleh orang idiottttttt! Tuhan tolonggg akuuuuuuu!

.

.

.

.

TBC... maaf untuk typo.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAY I LOVE YOU**  
_By Sun young_

Genre: Romance, YAOI(BOYxBOY).  
**_  
KYUMIN (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)_**

**_Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal yang dulu sempat terhenti milik saya._**

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Enak saja... sudah mencuri frist kiss ku! dan juga ice cream geratisku batal!

"Sungmin hyung, Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Aishhh... Aku hanya dapat membuang muka darinya. lagi, aku sangat-sangatttt Tak ingin melihat wajahnya untuk sekarang, kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal?!

Kyuhyun mencoba mencuri perhatian dariku. Tanpa bersuara, kyuhyun terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Dengan kesal, aku menatap wajah kyuhyun yang... Hey! Aku sama sekali tidak iba dengan wajah itu. Huh! memelas seperti itu? Ckk... Tidak mempan!

"Le-pas-kan!" ucapku akhirnya.

tanpa harus di perintah dua kali, Kyuhyun melepaskan dan menjauhkan lengannya perlahan dari bahuku.

"Hyung, apakau masih marah?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini padaku, hyung?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan'nya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun, kejadian yang mengerikan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang diotak-ku.

"Hyung, akan aku belikan ice cream sebanyak apapun yang kau mau sekarang. Ayolah hyung... Ya,ya,ya?"

Eunggg... Bagaimana ini? Ice cream yah... Aku sangat ingin sekali ice cream gratis-ku. Tapi...

"Tidak mau! Kau pembohong!"

"Tidak, aku bukan pembohong! Aku orang jujur."

"Tapi kau berbohong kepadaku kemarin! Bahkan kau melecehkan-ku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengangkat rok-mu, berarti tidak ada pelecehan! Dan aku memang benar-benar orang jujur! Saat aku terjatuh, aku hanya menangis!"

**_speechless..._**

Aku ingin menangis sekarang, kenapa aku di hadapkan dengan orang aneh seperti dia, Ya tuhan... apa salahku di masa lalu...**_  
_**  
"Sebenarnya kau terbentur dimana?" gumamku sembari memijat keningku perlahan. "Baiklah! Tapi kalau sampai kejadian yang waktu itu terulang! Habis kau!"

"Ne!" ujar'nya girang dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kyu! Sekali lagi kau memelukku di depan umum seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah memaaf'kan mu!"

"Ne!"

"Dan satu lagi, AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI ROK!"

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana, enak? Kau lucu sekali hyung~" ucapnya sembari mencubit pipi kananku.

"Aisshh! Sakit, eungggh lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Ya, kami sekarang sudah berada di kedai ice cream langgananku.  
Sesuai janji kyuhyun yang mentraktirku, aku akan memesan ice cream yang sangatttt banyak! Rasakan. Ahahaha.

"Hyung, pipimu memerah..." ucap kyuhyun sembari menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. Aishh... Mengganggu saja.

"Kalau memakan ice cream terlalu banyak, aku memang akan seperti ini... dan hentikan ulahmu Kyu!"

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun diam, akhirnya aku meneruskan kegiatan memakan ice cream-ku. Lama-lama aku semakin risih jika terus menerus diperhatikan seperti ini oleh'nya. Aku menoleh pada ice cream coklat yang tadi Kyuhyun pesan sudah mulai mencair.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak memakanya?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu menggeser cup ice cream'nya itu kehadapanku.

"Makanlah..."

"PD sekali kau kalau aku akan memakan punyamu. Tapi... Sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Eum ingat! Ini bukan aku yang minta, kau yang memberi..." ucapku sembari mengacungkan sendok ice cream tepat di depan wajahnya. Hihi wajah kyuhyun lucu sekali saat seperti ini.

Kembali lagi dalam diam. Aku sibuk sendiri sedangkan kyuhyun terus memperhatikanku makan.

"Kyu..."

Suara siapa itu? Arah suaranya dari belakangku. Kulihat kyuhyun memasang raut datar dan tidak seperti tadi. Aku berbalik karna penasaran. Eh, itukan yeoja yang kemarin?

"Kyu, kita perlu bicara?"

"Apakah harus sekarang? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang bersama kekasihku?"

oh... Tidak. Mulai lagi...

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil yeoja itu padaku. Eh, dia tau namaku? Ah bodoh! Waktu itu kan kyu menyebut-nyebut namaku. Aishh...

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau memberikan waktu? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun."

Mengapa harus meminta izin padaku? Dan mengapa juga aku mengangguk menyetujui?! Aishh aku bukan kekasih anak bodoh itu! Tapi mengapa bibirku kelu sekali ketika ingin mengatakan hal yg sebenarnya pada yeoja ini? Ah biarlah... Terserah apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Aku sedang baik untuk membantunya sekarang. Tapi kalau macam-macam? Kubunuh dia detik ini juga.

"**_Kamsahamnida_**, Sungmin-ssi"

Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat kesal ketika aku menyetujui'nya. Kyuhyun dan **_yeoja_** itupun akhirnya pergi memilih bangku kosong yang lumayan jauh dariku.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Tidak terdengar dari sini. Tapi... Eh,**_ yeoja_** itu menangis? Sangat jelas dia menangis sembari terus berbicara pada kyuhyun. Ahh... Aku jadi sangat penasaran.

Brakkkk!

Terdengar suara meja yang digebrak keras. Itu dari meja kyuhyun dan yeoja itu pelakunya. Kulihat kyuhyun yang hanya tetap diam santai. Tidak punya perasaan sekali anak itu.

**_Yeoja_** itupun berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar kedai. Kyuhyun mendengus dan kembali ke meja kami. Kami? Sudahlah...

"Mau tambah lagi?" tanya kyuhyun setelah duduk ditempatnya semula. Dihadapanku.

"su-sudah cukup"

"**_hyung_**..."

"Eung?"

"Sa_"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

* * *

.

.

Author POV

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Mendengar orang yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat kencang, Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin'pun ikut terlonjak kaget.

"A-Ahra**_ noona_**?" ucap kyuhyun ketika melihat yeoja yang kini sudah ada disamping meja antara kyuhyun dan sungmin. Ahra **_noona_**, kaka perempuan kyuhyun kini tengah berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Sedangkan Sungmin, menatap bingung kearah dua bersaudara itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tadi didepan aku bertemu dengan Victoria. Dia menangis! Aku yakin ini karena ulahmu lagi kan?!" bentak Ahra dengan nada yang ber-volume tinggi, membuat sungmin sendiri yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan emosi, Ahra menarik sedikit bangku dihadapanya dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku tersebut. Sungmin hanya diam tidak berani membuka suara, sesekali dirinya melihat sekitar, dan betapa kagetnya dia setelah tahu ternyata sejak dari tadi mereka menjadi tontonan geratis para pengunjung.

"Kau apakan lagi dia, adik'ku yang manis?" tanya ahra pada kyuhyun dengan sedikit tekanan disetiap kata'nya.

"Tidak ku apa-apakan, dianya saja yang cengeng." jawab kyuhyun setenang mungkin.

"Minta maaf padanya."

"Tidak, itu bukan salahku."

"Minta maaf, ku bilang."

"Tidak mau"

"minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mauuuuuuu!"

"Kau ingin aku mematahkan psp-mu hah?!"

"Ahra noona! Kau kejam sekali padaku! Mengapa kau mengancamku! Akan kuadukan pada **_Eomma_**!"

"Dasar tukang adu! Dasar anak kecil cengeng!"

"Noona!"

Sungmin menatap ahra dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Entah mengapa, sungmin sangat sekali ingin tertawa melihat pertengkarang dari Cho bersaudara ini.

Akhirnya dalam diam sungmin tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya. Mendengar cekikikan Sungmin. Ahra dan Kyuhyun sontak berhenti dan beralih menatap sungmin.

"Kyu, yeoja imut ini siapa?"

Mendengar ucapan Ahra, sungmin berhenti tertawa lalu berbalik menatap ahra dengan malu karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Sung-Sungmin imnida. Dan aku bukan seorang**_yeoja_**, Ahra-ssi. Aku**_namja_**" ucap Sungmin kemudian sembari menunduk malu.

"O-omo... **_Mianhae_**, aku tidak tahu. Panggil saja aku Ahra noona, Sungmin-ah. Kau seumuran dengan Kyuhyun,kan?"

Sungmin menggangguk perlahan dan tersenyum manis pada Ahra, Ahra yang melihat sungmin tersenyum semanis itu, sempat terkagum-kagum. Yang ada dipikiran Ahra, mengapa ada seorang namja semanis dan seimut ini? Ahra terpaku menatap wajah sungmin. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Ahra yang mulai bersikap aneh dan memalukan, segera menyikut lengan kakanya dengan tidak pelan.

"Noona... Kau menakuti sungmin hyung." bisik kyuhyun pada Ahra.

Ahra menatap kyuhyun kaget.

"Jadi Sungmin-ah lebih tua darimu, Kyu? Wahh... Aku tidak menyangka wajahmu boros sekali Kyu."

"NOONA!"

Ahra tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesal. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas atas kelakuan kaka'nya sendiri.

"Sungmin ah, kalau kau tidak sibuk. Sempatkan datang kerumah,ya? Noona akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau datang!"

"Ah.. Eum ne, Ahra noona" Sungmin'pun mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan aegyo'nya dihadapan ahra.

"Huahh... Kau imut sekali... Andai kau yang menjadi adik-ku Sungminnieee..."

Mendengar ucapan Ahra, Kyuhyun hanya membuang mukanya dan mengumpat sebal.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyu, noona-mu sangat cantik dan baik yah? Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau mempunyai kaka sebaik Ahra noona"

"Dia tidak baik dan secantik apa kata hyung. Sebenarnya Ahra noona itu nenek sihir yang sedang menyamar. Kau jangan tertipu oleh'nya Minnie hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dan masih tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kau itu... Dia kakamu, jahat sekali mengatainya nenek sihir."

"Biarkan saja, itu memang wujud aslinya,ko."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun. Entah mengapa baru kali ini, sungmin merasa nyaman bersama kyuhyun.

"Hyung..."

"Heum?"

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu tertawa. Kau sangat manis..."

"Tetap fokus pada setirmu" ucap Sungmin cepat sembari beralih menatap keluar mobil. Kyuhyun tahu wajah sungmin memerah sekarang. Tapi kenapa? Itukan memang benar dan tak usah malu.

"Minnie hyung..."

"Jangan panggil aku Minnie!"

"Kenapa? Ahra noona saja memanggil hyung Minnie kan?"

"Terserah kau" ujar Sungmin sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap dirumah-mu?"

"Hah?"

**_*SUNGMIN POV*_**

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumah-mu malam ini?"

"Hah?"

Dengan cepat aku menatap kyuhyun panik. Apa yang diucapnya tadi? Menginap? Dirumah-ku? Hah... Apa lagi yang dimau anak ini.

"Ne, menginap. Boleh yah...?"

Aku menggeleng tidak menyetujui. Kembali memperhatikan pemandangan luar dari dalam mobil. Aku yakin anak itu kini sedang merengut kesal.

"Ayolah, Sekali... Saja..."

"Apa-kau tidak punya rumah, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku'kan hanya menginap. Bukan mau pindah dan tinggal dirumah hyung selamanya"

"Tetap, tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak!" ucapku akhirnya.

"Baiklah!"

Aku kaget ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun diam sembari tetap tangan diposisi kemudi. Kyuhyun menunduk. Eh, apa dia menangis?

"Kyu?" tanyaku perlahan sembari menepuk pelan pundak'nya.

"kau tega..." ucapnya sambil tetap menunduk. Eung... Mengapa aku menjadi takut seperti ini melihatnya. Hey! Anak ini kenapa?!

"A-apa maksud-mu kyu? Ya! Jangan seperti itu! Angkat wajahmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatapku dengan pandangan sok menderita nan teraniaya.

"Izin'kan aku menginap. Kumohon..." ucapnya memelas. Ishhh... Anak ini membuatku mual saja.

"Si nenek lampir pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan" ucapnya lagi dan berhasil membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ahra noona, maksudmu?"

"ya, siapa lagi. Ahra pasti akan menyiksaku karena aku yang telah membuat Victoria menangis"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas dan mendengus. Anak ini... Benar-benar membuatku ingin menjitak'nya.

"Itukan salahmu sendiri! Dan mungkin Ahra memang seharusnya menghukum-mu. Kau tahu Kyu, seorang namja tak seharusnya membuat seorang yeoja menangis! Dengar itu."

**_-Sungmin P0Vend- _**

**_-Author pov-_**

seperti tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengetuk-ngetuk'kan jari telunjuknya di kemudi dan menggerutu tidak jelas.  
Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan mencoba bersabar menghadapi mahluk dihadapanya.

"Ayo jalan! Aku ingin segera pulang..." ucap sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih tetap diam.

Kalau saja ini bukan tempat yang sepi. Sejak dari tadi Sungmin lebih memilih mencari taxi sendiri. Di mata sungmin sekarang, kyuhyun terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan.

"Baiklah! Hanya satu hari dan tidak lebih!" ucap Sungmin akhirnya mencoba mengalah.

Dan memang benar seperti bocah. Kyuhyun kegirangan sekali setelah mendengar persetujuan yang 'terpaksa' dari sungmin.

"Ahh... Hyungie~ kau baik sekali. **_Gomaweo_**~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mulai bersiap akan memeluk Sungmin. Tapi dengan sigap Sungmin membentuk perisai lengan dengan tangan yang sudah dikepal kuat tepat dihadapan wajah kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat kyuhyun berhenti.

"kau lakukan? Kau akan mendapatkan ciuman yang takan pernah terlupakan dari tanganku tepat di wajamu!"

Kyuhyun hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Diurangkan niatnya untuk memeluk Sungmin dengan terpaksa dan kembali siap untuk melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"ne... Ne... Arraseo!"

* * *

.

.

.

"**_Eomma_**... Aku pulang!" ucap sungmin setengah berteriak ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Ne!**_ Ajumma_**... Aku juga Cho Kyuhyun, Pulang~~"

Takkk!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat halus dikepala Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sungmin yang melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya meringis, sembari mengusap-ngusap kepalanya bekas dijitak Sungmin tadi.

"Kau tidak usah ikut berteriak! Cukup aku! Huh!"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar kekesalan Sungmin. Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dengan senyum yang sangat menghangatkan.

"Bunny kecil eomma sudah pulang? Wah... dari mana saja?" ucap wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah eomma Sungmin.

"Eomma! Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu!" ucap Sungmin sembari mengembungkan pipinya tanda sebal dan tak sengaja memperlihatkan aegyo tersebut didepan Kyuhyun yang semakin menatap Sungmin gemas.

"ahaha... Anak eomma menggemaskan sekali. Eh, ada Kyuhyun?"

"Annyeong ajumma..." salam Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk sopan terhadap eomma-Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tumben sekali datang malam begini?"

"Malam ini aku akan menginap disini ajumma... Ehehe, boleh tidak?"

"Aishh... Kau ini, tentu saja boleh. Nah, kalau begitu, apakah kalian berdua sudah makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan imutnya sembari memegang perutnya tanda lapar.

"ah... Kalau begitu kita makan bersama yah? Tapi sebelum itu, kau Lee Sungmin, ganti baju dulu, Dan ajak kyuhyun bersama-mu" ucap eomma sungmin sembari membelai halus rambut Sungmin . Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas mendengar perintah eomma'nya, Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia kearah sungmin.

* * *

.

.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku, lemariku, bahkan boneka bunny-ku!" larang Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kagum pada isi kamar Sungmin. Semua yang ada disini, di dominasi oleh warna pink dan putih. Sangat cocok sekali dengan sungmin yang manis dan imut, pikirnya.

"heum arraseo..."

"Ini..." ucap Sungmin sembari memberikan baju yang akan dipinjamkanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada warna yang lebih gelap?" tawar Kyuhyun ketika melihat kaos yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci-kelinci kecil berwarna pink.

"Mau, atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan setiap penekanan disetiap katanya. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk menggenakan'nya dan Sungmin'pun akhirnya tersenyum kemenangan atas kyuhyun.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin kaget ketika melihat kyuhyun yang akan siap membuka celananya.

"Ganti bajulah..." ucap kyuhyun sembari tetap meneruskan membuka celana miliknya. Seketika itu juga, sungmin berbalik kearah lain dan menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang mungkin sudah sangat memerah.

"kau kan tidak harus ganti baju disini. Kenapa tidak dikamar mandi?" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan membalikan arah tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Ah merepotkan, disini sajakan tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin diam masih menghadap tembok. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan tingkahnya seperti ini. Mereka kan sama-sama namja. Mengapa harus malu? Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang-nya dari belakang.

"Kau malu hyung? Mengapa harus malu... Ganti baju disini saja ya?" ucap kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Spontan Sungmin menutup kedua matanya karena sensasi geli yang ia terima di telinganya.  
Sungmin merasakan detak jantung'nya sendiri yang semakin cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Sungmin bingung dengan perasaanya kini. Entahlah, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak ketika kyuhyun berlaku kurangajat seperti ini padanya. Tidak mungkin ia...

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

thanks yang udah review, maaf yah sun belum bisa bales sekarang. hehe ngantuk soalnya T^T thanks juga buat SILENT READER, mungkin nanti Sun bakalan pindahin semua ff sun ke blog pribadi Sun, mengingat di sini SR'nya banyak sekali. haduh... jadi gak ada semangat buat lanjut ff, jumlah viewer gak sebanding sama review, tapi sun gak gak maksa juga sih, mungkin emang karena ff Sun'nya ajah yang jelek-jelek he he *ketawa garing*  
nahhh, sekali lagi maaf untuk typo yang masih betebaran di mana-mana. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^.~v


	3. Chapter 3

**SAY I LOVE YOU**  
_By Sun young_

Genre: Romance, YAOI(BOYxBOY).  
**_  
KYUMIN (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau malu, _hyung_? Mengapa harus malu... Ganti baju disini saja ya?" ucap kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Spontan Sungmin menutup kedua matanya karena sensasi geli yang ia terima di telinganya.  
Sungmin merasakan detak jantung'nya sendiri yang semakin cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Sungmin bingung dengan perasaanya kini. Entahlah, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak ketika kyuhyun berlaku kurangajar seperti ini padanya. Tidak mungkin ia...  
.

.

.  
**_PART 3_**  
.

.

.  
Tidak tahan. Dengan kesal Sungmin menginjak sebelah kaki kyuhyun yang sukses membuat teriakan kesakitan dari sang korban.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa salahku?!" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kasar kakinya yang benar-benar kesakitan, Sungmin hanya mendecih sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mangkanya, berlaku sopanlah padaku!"

kyuhyun terus mengumpat-ngumpat kecil sembari memegangi kakinya, ini sakit sekali... siapapun yang merasakanya pasti akan meraung-raung kesakitan, akhirnya Sungmin lebih dulu meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamar. Melihatperlakuan Sungmin padanya, rasanya ia ingin sekali 'memakan' habis kelinci semok itu detik ini juga.

Makan malam-pun tak sehikmat biasanya, yeah... kalian tahu apa alasanya, Cho kyuhyun, terus saja mengoceh tentang Sungmin di sekolah. Tidak sopan. Tapi itu kenyataan, dan Ny Lee serta Mr lee cukup menikmatinya dan merespon setiap gosipan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin. Sungguh menyebalkan. Makan malam yang menyebalkan. Dan si Cho yang menyebalkan! Umpat sungmin tiada henti sembari mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa selera.

"Aku sempat mengira Sungmin hyung itu yeoja, ajumma, haha, aku tertipu,"

Mr dan Ny lee terus saja tertawa menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu diam sembari terus memandang tajam Kyuhyun yang tak urung bisa berhenti bicara.

"Sungmin_ hyung_ sangat galak pada _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang sedang menyatakan cinta padanya, aku heran, meskipun Sungmin hyung begitu, hampir setiap hari masih saja ada yang berani menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin _hyung_."

Mr dan Ny Lee kembali tertawa, Sungmin geram, inikan acara makan malam! Bukan acara bincang-bincang! Setelah meneguk habis airnya, sungminpun berdiri dan kembali kekamarnya tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang tuanya dan kyuhyun yang masihhhh saja terus memperbincangkannya.

**_'CHO PABBO!'  
_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Satu jam berlalu, Sungmin terus berdiam diri di kamarnya, setelah acara makan malam, Kyuhyun belum juga kembali menemui Sungmin. Apa pedulinya, lebih bagus jika dia pulang saja! Pikirnya.

tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Kyuhyun-pun datang dengan membawa foto album milik keluarga Lee. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, kyuhyun-pun menaiki ranjang sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sedari tadi hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Hyung! Lihat apa yang ku bawa..." ucap kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan foto album di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Aishh! Kau menghalangi pandanganku!" kesal Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

Tak meladeni amarah Sungmin, Kyuhyun-pun membuka foto album tersebut dengan semangat.

"Lihat! Ini kau hyung!" ujar kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah foto yang terdapat wajah anak kecil di dalamnya. Sungmin melirik sekilas dan kembali dengan 'Kesibukannya'.

"lalu?"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali disini, tidak jauh beda dengan sekarang, padahal... tadi Lee ajumma mengatakan padaku, kau yang di foto ini saat berusia tiga tahun, menakjubkan..."

mendengar cicitan Kyuhyun, sedikit senyum terukir jelas di bibir Sungmin, tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin mengubah ekspresinya dan berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Aku mau tidur! Kau jangan menggangguku."

Tak mengubris ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus membolak balik foto album dan sesekali dirinya terkekeh pelan. Menurutnya, Sungmin yang dulu dan yang sekarang memang sangat sangat tidak jauh berbeda, tetap menggemaskan! Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggigit pipi kenyal itu sekarang setelah dirinya melihat Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Mendengar dengkuran halus Sungmin, kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakan album foto tersebut, Menyamankan dirinya berbaring di samping Sungmin. _Sigh..._ Kyuhyun tercekat setelah melihat Sungmin yang kini sudah merubah posisi menjadi terlentang, kening itu... hidung itu... pipi itu... serta bibir itu sungguh mengundang hasrat'nya. Sial! Batin kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, sungguh, sulit sekali bernafas untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun terus menelan salivanya tiada henti, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, berdekatan dengan Sungmin dalam suasana seperti ini membuat dirinya _blank_ seketika. Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin! Kyuhyun bisa gila sekarang jika dibiarkan dengan fantasi liarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, tangan nakal Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kenyal nan mulus itu. Ohhhh... rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis tersedu-sedu setelah berhasil menjalankan misi pertamanya. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika tangan itu bergerak mengelus pipi milik Sungmin. Lembut... itu hal pertama yang ia rasakan.

**_'Aku ingin menggigitnya, aku ingin menggigitnyaaa!'_** jerit hati kyuhyun tiada henti, Sungguh gemas. Kyuhyun melihat kadaan sekitar, siapa tahu Sungmin memasang CCTV di kamarnya. Yeahh siapa tahu saja.

Namanya manusia, pasti ingin lebih. _Sigh... _kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap menuju bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika melihat bibir _shape_-m Sungmin yang maju-maju dengan sendirinya seolah minta di cium. Karena tidak kuat lagi akhirnya kyuhyun mencomot bibir itu dengan keras. Alhasil, Sungmin bangun dan duduk dengan gelagapan. "Ada apa?! Ada apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat reaksi Sungmin, sedikit sebal melihat Sungmin terbangun karena ia pasti tidak bisa lagi menikmati wajah Sungmin dengan tenang jika sang empu'nya terjaga. Memangnya ini salah siapa?!

"Sudah sudah, hyung tidur lagi saja, tadi aku hanya menyentuhnya, tidak menciumnya."

_Shock, apa dia bilang?_ Dengan cepat Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya, meraba-raba tubuhnya dan berakhir menatap Kyuhyun tajam penuh curiga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat setelah mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin tersebut.

"Lalu tadi apa maksudnya? Kau menyentuhnya? Menyentuh apa?!"

Kyuhyun mendesah dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau tidur, _hyung_ jangan mengangguku."

**_What the?!_**

"YA! Jelas-jelas kau yang sudah mengganggu tidurku!"

"Sssssst! Kau bisa membangunkan _Ajushi_ dan _Ajumma_ jika berteriak-teriak seperti itu _hyung_." ucap kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

Seperti ingin menancapkan belati di jantung Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah kesal setengah mati, yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang hanyalah mengigit bantal pink miliknya.

"Eommaaa..."

Tangis Sungmin'pun pecah.

* * *

.

.

ini hari minggu, jadi Kyuhyun tak usah cemas memikirkan bagaimana ia bersekolah hari ini. _Sigh_... pagi yang cerah, dengan di temani Sungmin di sampingnya. Disampingnya? Kyuhyun kaget setelah sadar ternyata Sungmin tak ada di sampingnya. Apakah sudah bangun? Tapi ini terlalu pagi untuk Sungmin bangun, di hari minggu Sungmin pasti akan susah di bangunkan.

"Minnie hyung?!" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menyibak setengah selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bermaksud untuk mencari Sungmin. Loh? Kyuhyun kaget setelah merasa kakinya sulit di gerakan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyibak seluruh Selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lagi. Ya tuhan... Ternyata itu Sungmin yang tengah tidur dengan posisi tidak wajar, berlawanan arah dengan kyuhyun serta kedua tangannya memeluk kaki Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, oh dan jangan lupakan satu ibu jari miliknya berada di dalam mulutnya sendiri yang tengah ia hisap-hisap.

* * *

.

.

.

"Minnie, nanti _eomma_ pergi sebentar, kau dan Kyuhyun tidak akan kemana-mana'kan?

Sungmin mengangguk sembari terus memakan rotinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah asik menatap cara Sungmin makan.

"Berhenti menatapku, habiskan sarapanmu." Desis sungmin dengan sisi-sisi mulutnya yang penuh dengan remah roti. Bukannya takut dan menuruti Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah terkekeh dan membersihkan remah roti di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan _gentle. So cute_ Cho Kyuhyun... tapi tidak bagi Sungmin, sebenarnya tadi Sungmin sempat tertegun juga, tapi seperti biasa... harga diri.

Seperti terburu-buru _Eomma_ Sungmin terus berlalu lalang sembari memberi peringatan-peringatan pada Sungmin jika ingin keluar rumah atau sedang berada di dalam rumah.

"Mengertikan? Ingat, _eomma_ tidak mau ruang TV berantakan, dapur berantakan, blalblablabla~"

"Ne, _eomma..._" dengan lesu Sungmin menanggapi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang takjub Ny Lee yang ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan _eomma_-nya sendiri-cerewet.

"Kalau begitu, Eomma pergi dulu, ne?" Akhirnya Ny Lee-pun beranjak pergi yang sebelumnya tidak lupa mengecup kening anak tercintanya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun-pun balas menatap Sungmin.

"Sama saja"ucap kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya tawa merekapun pecah bersama-sama yang berlanjut dengan curhatan masing-masing mengenai 'Kecerewetan seorang ibu'.

"Kyu, memangnya keluargamu atau Ahra _noona_ tidak akan mencarimu? Kau kan tidak mengabari mereka."

"Tenang saja... lagi pula jika memang mereka mencariku, pasti mereka tidak akan sampai disini, mereka'kan tidak tahu rumah-mu hyung kkkk~"

"aishhh dasar, _Evil_ Cho"

Setelah selsai acara sarapan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menuju taman belakang keluarga Lee tanpa membantu Sungmin yang membereskan semua sendiri. Taman ini tidak terlalu luas, tapi sangat nyaman jika di singgahi. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman sembari melihat sekitar, tak di sangka matanya menemukan sosok kecil berbulu putih dengan dua gigi yang menonjol tengah menatap'nya.  
Kyuhyun mendekat dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan 'sosok' tersebut.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sungmin hyung, dia majikanmu?" tanya kyuhyun pada 'sosok' tersebut. Sedangkan, yang di tanya hanya terus diam sembari menatap kyuhyun dengan mulut yang terus bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa kau tak menjawab-ku? setidanya kau mengangguk jika memang tidak bisa bicara. Aku kecewa."

Kyuhyun memandang sekitar dan menemukan bunga mawar tak jauh darinya.

* * *

Beres dengan urusan mencuci piringnya, Sungmin-pun beranjak menemui kyuhyun, takutnya terjadi sesuatu dengan tamannya dan juga Bunny'nya, bukan dengan Kyuhyun-nya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan kelincinya, tapi ada suatu yang janggal. Apa itu yang di leher Bunny'nya? Semakin Sungmin mendekat, semakinlah Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"YA TUHAN CHO KYUHYUN! KAU APAKAN KELINCI'KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kyuhyun yang kaget segera berdiri dan melepaskan ikat pinggang di tangannya. Dapat di lihat, Kelinci tersebut seakan memelas meminta bantuan dari kekejaman yang telah ia terima dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak kejam?! Leher kelinci tersebut di lilit dengan ikat pinggang!

"A-aku hanya mengajaknya ber-bermain, aku takut dia kabur, hyung... lihatlah, lihatlah kelincinya senang!" ujar kyuhyun takut-takut. Sungmin'pun melirik kelincinya yang tertunduk lemas. _What the?!_ Apa-apaan kelinci itu? Seingatnya kelinci tak seperti itu?! Cari muka sekali! Batin kyuhyun ngeri atas kelinci tersebut.

Sungmin mulai menagis dan mendekati kelinci manis kesayangannya, melepas ikatan itu dengan hati-hati dan kemudian memelukanya dengan erat. "BUNNYYYYYY HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Kyuhyun mulai gelagapan melihat Sungmin menangis, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang, maksud dia kan baik, ingin mengajak kelinci itu bermain dan mengikatnya agar tak kabur, tapi kenapa Sungmin malah marah dan menangis seperti korban sehabis di perkosa._ Sigh_... pantas saja jika Sungmin menangis! kelincinya bukan se-ekor ANJING.

Masih dengan tangisnya Sungmin-pun menoleh kesamping, betapa kagetnya ia ketika menemukan bunga mawar milik _Eomma_nya yang tadi pagi masih bermekar indah, sekarang gundul habis tak bersisa dan berserakan di atas rumput.

Mati, itulah yang Sungmin bayangkan ketika melihat mawar-mawar milik _Eomma_nya berserakan dengan indah indahnya. Sebaik apapun orang itu pasti ada sisi kelam di baliknya, maka dari itu Sungmin takan berani mendekati mawar kesayangan milik sang _Eomma_.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE-"  
**  
CHU~**

.

.

.  
TBC  
.

.

.

.  
pendek yah? maaf hehe Sun ngantuk, soalnya Sun ada waktu cuma pas sahur hoho Makasih yahhh yang udah Review di part kemaren, ^^~ maaf lagi belum bisa Sun bales review'nya. Bukanya males, Sun gak tau harus bales apa haha tapi Sun inget ko siapa-siapanya yang udah rajin review. pokonya BIG THANKSSSSSSS yah yang udah baca sampai ngasih review di ff Sun ini. Maaf yah, Typo masih sulit di berantas, ceritapun makin belibet tak tentu arah. Hehe


End file.
